Embrace the Storm
by Willibaldvonsomething
Summary: A week after the start of a mage's second year of schooling they summon a familiar. Some would summon dogs, frogs, dragons and various other assortments of magical creatures. But Tabitha was always a rather special mage. Even at her young age, she's already triangle class, and a knight. So no one would be very surprised to find she summoned something rather special. A white bear.
1. It's so fluffy

Today was the day every mage looked forward to with excitement. They'd finally be summoning there familiars after a year of studying. Some would walk away with simple creatures like cats or owls, but it didn't matter. A familiar was a mage's best friend, and loyal servant. No matter what happened, a familiar would always be their for their master.

Even Tabitha had to smile slightly at the energy in the air, hearing a few second year students talk about what they might get, while the rest gushed over their newly summoned pets. Guiche had gotten a mole, and was smothering it with love and affection. It was amusing to see the playboy show such utter devotion.

Kirche had summoned a fire salamander. It was perfect for her in Tabitha's opinion. The red-head was always basically fire incarnate. Always flickering about, never content with just sitting still when there were still things to do. The fact she went through boyfriends like a forest fire through trees helped as well.

But finally it was her turn, third to last since Louise was attempting to hide in the back and some other second year was trying to be polite. Tabitha understood why she was so nervous. The summoning ritual was her last chance to prove that she was indeed a mage. To show everyone that she wasn't Louise the Zero. It was a shame really. Aside from application Louise was just under Tabitha in grades. She knew the spells, and had a good head on her shoulders, if a bit too proud. But she just couldn't do the spells. Hopefully she succeeded.

Tabitha took her place in the clearing and took a small breath to clear her head. Magic was as much an art as it was a science, and worrying about someone else might throw the spell off. She placed her spell book in the folds of her robe before raising her stave.

_I, Charlotte Helene d'Orleans, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar._ Tabitha didn't say the spell out loud, since she didn't wish to give her name away, but the pillar of smoke that appeared before her indicated that it worked regardless.

When the smoke cleared, she had to blink. _Fluffy.. _ Before her was a bear cub, but like nothing she'd ever seen before. For starters every bear she knew of had brown, or black fur. But this one had fur like freshly fallen snow, and blue eyes that seemed to be staring at her, judging her in their soft glow. The two locked eyes for a few moments before the cub seemed to snort.

The cub stands on its hind legs as if to get a good look around, as if he's looking for threats among the gathered children. Most of them aren't paying the bear any attention, but Tabitha hasn't taken her eyes of the cub. Most familiars are intelligent enough to follow simple orders, but hers seems to be almost human.

The shine of sun on metal interrupt her thoughts. The cub was wearing armor, silver bracelet with a glowing blue gem and runes she'd never seen before on each of his front legs. A chest piece that would cover his underbelly, and helmet that ran down to his neck with another glowing blue gem on the crown of his head. The bear was absolutely covered in armor, with only the joints showing his soft fur. Definitely something worth looking into. How she didn't notice the armor in the first place was beyond her.

"Tabitha, don't forget the contract." Mr. Colbert reminded the blue-haired girl. As if she'd forgotten. She just wanted a minute to look over her adorable new summon.

Tabitha nodded and walked over towards the little bear cub. Wasn't what she expected, but she was happy with the cute little thing.

* * *

_Alright Volibear... what was the last thing you remember before you woke up surrounded by giants.. You were talking to Sona.. the match was going to end and you invited her to drinks after.. could we have gotten drunk and seperated? No.. Sona doesn't drink that much, and neither do I.. so how did I get here.. and where is here exactly?_

Volibear's eyes met the closest giant. A deep blue like his own, with hair to match. He had a feeling that she was the reason for his sudden appearance. Hopefully everything would be explained in time.

With that thought in mind, Volibear stood up and came to a scary conclusion. _They aren't giants.. I'm just short! What happened to me?!_ During the trip, the Ursine had shrunk. His glorious bulk had gone from a towering eight feet down to... well if had to guess maybe a little less than two feet by his guess.

_Volibear, calm down. Panicking will only make things worse. You are the leader of the Ursine, so act like it!_ A quick check of his surroundings told him quiet a bit. There were numerous children who resembled summoners, each of them with some sort of creature.

_So, I was probably summoned by the blue-haired girl who's looking me over.. alright.. well I trust Sejuani to lead the Ursine in my absence.. so lets see what I've got.._ He was happy to find his armor was more or less intact, shrunken to fit his meager size, and he was down right surprised to see that his items pouch still contained the weapons and armor he'd gotten during the match. He even had some of his gold.

_Not exactly the greatest build, or the greatest summoner.. but it should be helpful, especially in a place like this.. wherever this is._ Volibear did a quick check through the pouch. Guardian Angel, check. Frozen Mallet, check. Spirit's Visage, check. Face of the Mountain, check. Zephyr, check and even a Banshee's Veil... Why the summoner had bought that item, Volibear had no clue, but his job was to fight, not to question purchasing choices. And finally, 500 gold.

_Well.. at least he didn't build all warmogs like some others.. so could have been worse?_ Volibears thoughts were interrupted as the blue-haired girl came to kneel in front of him. _Well now I know what it feels like to be the short one.._

The girl seemed to say something, but the language wasn't one he recognized. _So I'm probably not in Valoran anymore.. perfect. _Volibear snorted in annoyance. Not that he had much choice in the matter. _I guess patience shall be a necessity.. Strength and wisdom guide me.._

Volibear blinked when the girl suddenly kissed him before he pulled away. "Gah.. Glad Ahri isn't here or she'd never let me live this down.. kiss by a kid.. Annie confusing me for Tibbers is bad enough.." He grumbled quietly.

* * *

The bear.. could.. talk! Tabitha blinked. She'd summoned a familiar that could talk. She didn't know for certain, but she had to guess that was a rare occurrence. "Speak?" She had to ask, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Yes I can speak, summoner.. wait. Why can I suddenly understand you?" The cub's voice was surprisingly deep for his size. Then again he was a bear, so she guessed it made sense? Curious.

"Contract."

The cub seemed to scratch his chin, giving her a view of his claws. Tabitha could tell from a glance how sharp they were. Thankfully he was her familiar, so she wouldn't have to worry about the adorable little thing hurting her.

"I see... so the contract allowed me to understand your language.. I'm guessing the kiss was the contract?" Tabitha nodded. "I see.. do you have a name child? And what is your purpose for summoning me?"

"Tabitha." She pointed to herself, then pointed back at Volibear. "Familiar."

"Ahh... elements guide me.." Volibear sided. He knew the concept of a familiar from the few mages he spoke to during his years in the league. He was basically her pet. "So I am your servant now?"

Tabitha slowly shook her head. "Partner."

"A bit forced, don't you think?"

"Sorry. Didn't know."

"Ah well. Stuff happens. Be glad you summoned me now instead of a few years ago, or I'd taken less kindly to this situation.. but.. the elements have chosen to send me here. And here I shall stay. I am Volibear the Thunder's Roar." Volibear bowed his head respectfully before getting onto his paws.

"Pleasure. Armor?" Tabitha gave Volibear a small smile as she turned to rejoin the rest of her class.

"I am a warrior.. though I appear to be in a weakened form.. it's like I am a cub again." Volibear sighed as he padded along next to his new 'master'.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. The elements have chosen me for a reason, so I will trust their judgment. And this will allow me to test my metal against the warriors of this world." Volibear touched the gem on his left gauntlet, watching as his armor disappeared, leaving only his gauntlets remaining. _Might be better to appear like a normal bear for now._ Thankfully no one but Tabitha and the bald summoner seemed to notice, to caught up in their own summons.

"Mage?" Tabitha asked as she took a seat in the courtyard, giving Volibear a conflicted look. He looked so fuzzy and cute. But Volibear made the choice for her. The Ursine sat down in her lap. He'd seen those eyes before. Ahri, Sona, Ashe, even Sejuani had them from time to time. Those were the eyes of a girl wanting to cuddle something soft, and as much as it hurt his pride as a warrior, he'd always cave. Getting petted and scratched always felt nice.

"Shaman. My armor is enchanted though. For storage convenience." He said, as he stretched across Tabitha's lap. It was a good thing he was mini sized, or he'd crush her under his weight.

"Magic?"

"A few things, but like I said. I was more of a shaman and a warrior than any sort of mage." Volibear purred as his summoner scratched behind his ear, keeping his voice low so that only Tabitha could hear him. Judging by her reaction speaking familiars were rare, so no point in giving away his talents just yet.

Tabitha seemed to have a similar idea, keeping her voice soft, though Volibear had to wonder why she spoke in such a short manner. He wrote it off as one of her quirks. Years in the League had taught him that everyone has something weird about them.

"Shaman? Elements?"

"I command the maelström.. specifically lightning and the winds.. and now I'm tired.. long day. Too much fighting. Wake me up when you want to move... or if anything threatens you.."

"Alright.." Tabitha nodded as Volibear drifted off. As the next mage summoned a cat, it was finally Louise's turn. Kirche sat next to her.

"Aww, who's this little cutie? Come here Flame, come meet Tabitha's familiar." Kirche called her Salamander over, who took his seat in the red-head's lap as well.

"Volibear. Sleeping." Tabitha looked at her fiery friend, silently asking her to not be too loud.

Kirche simply nodded as she pet Flame. "Volibear? Doesn't seem like a name you'd give."

"Told me."

"What do you mean he told you?"

"Talked."

"He can talk?" Kirche asked, an eyebrow raised in disbelieve, getting only a nod out of Tabitha. "Well I knew someone as smart as you would get an amazing familiar! Oh, looks like Louise is ready to go."

Tabitha just nodded again as she pulled her spell book back out. Kirche would entertain herself with teasing Louise, so that allowed her to read in peace, wishing Louise the best of luck.

Looking down at the sleeping club, Tabitha smiled a bit. She had a good feeling about this year, a feeling she hadn't had in a while.

**AN: **Well this was a thing. I do apologize for the wait on Lich + Vampire, but I had to get this out of my head. If there is interest, I'll continue, if everyone things it's a steaming pile of junk, I'll continue (More out of spite, than anything else, but still). As usual, comments, concerns and suggestions are welcome. Hope you all enjoy it, and have a good day.


	2. Quarter past 4 Brussel Sprouts

"Got to feel sorry for the kid."

"Why?" Tabitha asked Volibear. He'd been woken up by commotion Louise caused. Poor guy didn't even get a ten minute power nap.

"The boy obviously has no clue what is going on. He doesn't have the bearing of a fighter, nor that sense of power you get from a mage. He's entirely a civilian, and he's been dumped into something like this."

Tabitha just nodded, going back to petting Volibear as the rest of the second years either laughed at Louise's misfortune, or well... Actually, excluding Tabitha, everyone's eyes were on Louise and her human familiar. The blue-haired mage knew quite a bit about magic for her age, but she'd never heard of such a thing. Definitely worth investigating.

"You know the pink haired midget?" Volibear moved his head, giving Tabitha better access to his favorite spot behind his ears.

Again Tabitha nodded. It was a simple yes or no question after all, she didn't need to explain if asked.

_Lovely. It's like dealing with a Sona when she's mad at me..._Volibear sighed. _Well, hopefully I'll have time to figure her out._

"Willing to tell me anything about her?" He had to ask. Communication was the foundation of any relationship, and if he was going to be her familiar, they'd have to understand one each other.

With another nod Tabitha put down her book. The bear obviously wasn't going to try and go back to sleep. Not that she could blame him. She recognized a pointless venture for what it was, so for now she decided to humor him. Who knows, she might enjoy it? _Probably not.._Tabitha gave a mental sigh.

"Smart but proud. Zero success at spells. Important family. More?"

That was all Volibear needed to know, so he shook his head slightly. "No, I know the type, so any more info might cloud my judgment..." _I wonder if I can talk to the elements here.. perhaps get a vision of the future or to see what this world is like... we shall see._

"Okay. Hungry?" Tabitha guessed that he could use something to eat, if he wasn't going to be getting his nap. He had mentioned fighting, so she probably summoned him after a battle... though the fact he didn't seem to have any scars meant he was either very good, had very little experience or his fur hid them. _Find out later I guess.._

"If you are hungry, I won't turn down food... I am assuming your people have fish, or at least some other type of meat." Volibear suppressed a yawn. He'd fought in worse conditions than a slight lack of sleep, so aside from the occasional yawn, he'd be fine.

Tabitha nodded and wrapped her arms around Volibear, picking him up as she stood. He was rather large but she felt like carrying him. He was tired after all, so it's the least she could have done.

_It's a good thing I'm basically just fur or she wouldn't be able to pick up my paw, much less myself.. though thank the elements that I'm by myself.. or Sejuani would never let me live this down.. and probably punish me for being handled like a stuff toy by a little girl._

If Tabitha could see her familiar's face, she might have smirked at the look he was wearing. He was the Chieftain of the Ursine, a proud member of the Winter's Claw, and now.. now he'd basically been reduced to the level of Tibbers.. oh this food better be good for him to suffer such humiliation.

Passing students stopped briefly to look at the sight, which Volibear ignored. He had some pride to keep after all. Tabitha didn't even notice. _He's so soft._ Was the only thought running through her head as she waddled towards the kitchen, familiar held close. Didn't want to drop him after all.

* * *

"Excuse me."

"Ah, Miss Tabitha. For what do we owe the pleasure?" Head Chef Marteau met the mage just outside the kitchen, wondering what she could possibly want. Dinner wasn't for a few hours, and lunch had just finished. If he was a betting man, it had something to do with the snow-white bear cub awkwardly dangling in her arms. "And who is this little fella?"

_I'll show you little fella when I tear through a months supply of meat.._Volibear didn't voice that thought out loud, instead he just did his best to smile and let Tabitha answer for now.

"Volibear, familiar. Hungry. Anything?" She asked, looking up at the chef.

As a commoner working at the school, he couldn't just tell her to piss off. She was a noble after all. It took him a moment of consideration before he came to his conclusion. Tabitha seemed to treat everyone well enough. Well, she ignored everyone except Kirche unless she was specifically addressed, so she was better in his books than most nobles. And the little cub was adorable, it even looked annoyed. _Hah, an disgruntled bear. As if._

Who knows, do a noble a favor, they might pay you back? It's unlikely, but in a world of magic, defying the odds is basically par for the course. _Funny how that works... soon as you say the odds of something happening are a million to one, some jerk goes and proves you wrong... snap out of it you idiot. She's waiting for an answer._

Marteau nodded. "Yes, I'm sure that won't be a problem. We have more than enough. Hah, you'd be surprised by how much some familiars can eat. We make sure to stock up at the beginning of every year. So your cute little Volibear can eat as much chow as he wants!"

Volibear gave Marteau the best glare he could manage in his small form. The chef simply chuckled, and rubbed the cub's head. "Handsome little thing. Hopefully he doesn't get too big, or he might lose that cuteness of his."

"I am not cute.. nor am I fluffy, or adorable... I am a proud member of the Winter's Claw, Chieftain of the Ursine..I could turn this school to rubble given half a chance." Volibear grumbled, he'd had enough of the petting for now. Sure the female champions at the League could force him to stick around, but some of them had powers over creation itself, are elements given flesh, or just plain damn scary.

So no, he was not going to let someone call him adorable, cute, fluffy, lovable. None of that. Of course his threat was entirely unreasonable. It'd be far too much work to destroy the castle. He'd probably just give the cook a few smacks and an unbearable one liner as punishment.

Marteau just blinked. He'd been working at the Tristam Academy for years, and been in the service of various other nobles before. But never had he seen a talking bear. Much less one that sounded like a grumpy soldier. So this left him at a loss.

_Do I treat him like a noble? Or a regular familiar? I'm getting rather tired of all this magic stuff... I wonder if there are any restaurants hiring.._

Seeing the looking on Marteau's face, and guessing the thoughts running through his head, Volibear decided to take pity on the man. "Just call me Volibear.. I'm in a similar position as you are Chef. Now please, Tabitha wasn't kidding when she asked for food. I could eat a whole seal if given the chance.. but I think I'll manage with whatever your willing to spare."

Volibear bowed his head in thanks, while Marteau took a moment to process things. Tabitha just stood quietly holding her familiar in her arms, wondering when she could set the bear down to keep petting his soft fur.

Finally Marteau nodded, having a list of things that'd work. "I assume you'd want something with meat?" What? He had to ask. Sure Volibear was a bear, hell it was even in his name. But Founder only knows if a -talking- bear eats meat.

"I'd be thankful with whatever you are willing to spare. Meat would be a preference, but I do not wish to cause more trouble than needed."

"Alright... I'll whip something up.. do you want to eat here or would you like it delivered to your room, Miss Tabitha?"

Tabitha just nodded her head slightly. "Room. Thank you." With that said and done, the quiet bluenette turned and left.

"Now.. what to make.. probably enough for two in case Miss Tabitha is hungry as well.. hm.." Marteau muttered to himself as he went into the pantry. _Well, could be worse.. could be one of the other 'noble' brats. Least Miss Tabitha was slightly considerate._

* * *

About one hour, and three pork chops with assorted veggies later, Volibear was curled up on Tabitha's lap as she read her book. Little did they know that dark forces were already at work. Dark sinister forces. Powers that have toppled kingdoms, slain gods and created monsters of men.

**AN: Well, it's been a while. *cough* Apologies for the late update, just real life and my stupid self prevented me from getting this updated. Yaa, but that'll hopefully be fixed. But enough of this, might as well actually use this space productively. This is just a prior warning for future chapters, Embrace the Storm will have chapters shorter than _Lich+Vampire _and _Someone to Protect_. But, regardless, I'm absolutely floored by the amount of positive feedback I've been getting from you guys. I hope to live up to it. So hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you (hopefully soon) later with the next chapter~ **


	3. The Bear Necessities

The students of Tristain Academy of Magic are a lot of things. Arrogant, rich, 'noble' and lazy to the point many would call it an art. But one thing they had in common with commoners, in Saito's world or in Volibear's, was that teenage gossip spread at a speed comparable to interstellar travel.

But what of the subject? The latest news from the grape-vine? Vas Fleur's attempts to romance a lady of higher station? How Louise the Zero, contrary to her title is still batting a thousand in failed attempts to cast a spell properly? It might even be about how her familiar was already seen sneaking off with a maid. Oh that Louise, can't even control her own familiar.

No, the juiciest bit of gossip was something far more interesting that the pink-haired midget's inevitable failings. Instead people were talking about the familiar of a certain blue-haired girl. Many were surprised with what she had summoned. Many expected a dragon, a gryphon, something befitting the fact the petite girl could take on any student in the academy and cast circles around the idiot.

Instead, she got a fuzzball. A tiny, little, bear cub with a weird set of bracelets. The rumor that it could apparently talk just added to the mystery. So when Tabitha walked into the dining hall the next morning, she noticed the stares directed at her.

_Troublesome.._ Was the only thought that went through her head as she took her seat, flipping open another book as the remainder of the student's piled in for the first meal of the day. After all, Ferdinan Von's examination on various flora and fauna found in northern Germanian region was far more interesting, and productive than pretending to care what other people thought of her.

"Tabitha! There you are!"

Speaking of troublesome. Tabitha cracked a tiny smile as she saw Kirche take her place in the seat next to the bluenette.

"Morning."

"Good morning to you as well. Now are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to interrogate you?" Kirche teased as she leaned on her smaller friend. Personally the fiery-red head was having a great start to her day. Loiuse wasn't expelled, and had even summoned a cute little familiar to play with.

"About?" _This must be the reason for the odd looks.._Tabitha put her book down, knowing it was better to just give up now, instead of try and ignore Kirche.

"Why your adorable familiar of course! You and Louise have been the talk of the school. There were bets going around that you'd summon a dragon, at least. And well... the less said about the Zero's.. unique.. familiar, the better." Kirche smiled deviously. Oh she was going to enjoy the next few weeks.

Louise was a good girl after all. She just had a stick up her butt, with a little white flag saying 'I'm a Valliere'. Hopefully one day she'll learn to lighten up and take a joke. But going by her usual sour reaction this morning, it was unlikely. Very, very unlikely.

"Problem?" Tabitha slightly raised an eyebrow at her friends statement. She saw no reason her familiar was weird... He was a bear, a needlessly adorable one, who could speak, but a bear none the less. A dragon would be nice though... she could have named it Sylphid and they could have gone flying together.. but Volibear was nice.. and fluffy. So in a way, it was a reasonable trade-off.

"No problem, it's just that people have said it could talk." Kirche defended herself and the vast horde of other gossips from Tabitha's improbable wrath.

"Volibear." Tabitha corrected with a small nod.

"Ooh, so that's his name. Cute."

Another nod from Tabitha. _Curious.. wonder what his reaction to all this attention would be.._

"So, can he speak?"

A third nod, and Kirche squealed in delight. "What does he sound like? From his size, he must be a cub. Oh, we should go into town today, get him and Flame some accessories, like matching colors. I just can't wait to meet the little cutey. We can go after lunch."

_Odds of accepting a collar? Highly unlikely..Getting him into clothes?... Far more likely.. Hehe.. tutu... very unlikely but an attempt would be necessary.._Tabitha struggled for a moment before failing to wipe the tiny smirk off her face.

Kirche beamed at her smaller friend. _Guess the shopping trip is a go._

With those thoughts in mind, Tabitha picked up her book to continue reading as the last of the students piled in, leaving Kirche to trade gossip with some of her fellow second years. Tabitha picked up something about Guiche possibly two-timing, but left that alone.

_Not my problem._ Was the shared thought of the girls. If Guiche was stupid enough to get caught, good. If Montmorency couldn't control her own boyfriend, that was her fault. Terribly selfish opinions in all honesty, but they were nobles. Infidelity wasn't so much a question of 'if', it was a question of 'when'.

Tabitha only looked up once Louise entered, her familiar in tow. _Really should find out his name.. calling him 'familiar' is just rude. _

Kirche just smiled as she listened to the whispers increase at the presence of the unknown boy. _Well this shall be interesting._

The fire mage wasn't disappointed as she watched Louise try, and fail to command her familiar. Eventually the boy in blue sat down on the floor, stuck with only a loaf of bread for breakfast. _Poor guy.._

* * *

Tabitha pushed her plate forward, having eaten everything she'd been given without complaint. Even the carrots, the cursed work of the devil.

_Talk to the chef later.. thank him again for feeding Volibear. _She thought before pushing herself away from the table, now intent on going to find and cuddl- talk. She was going to go and spend time with her familiar, like she was supposed to before the trip into town.

Before she left, Tabitha noticed Louise's familiar. Still sitting on the floor. Still having only eaten a single loaf of bread. Probably still having no idea what's going on.

'_Got to feel sorry for the kid...He's obviously a civilian, lost, and he's been dumped into something like this...'_ Volibear's words came back to her... Oh she hoped she would regret this. Tabitha's relationship with Louise could be summed up in one word, just the way the smaller mage liked it. Neutral.

The very rarely talked to each other, much less held a conversation, and if it wasn't for Kirche's attempts to break through the iron hard shell Louise built around herself, they'd probably wouldn't have gotten that far.

With that in mind, Tabitha walked down the table to where the poor boy sat, poking him in the shoulder with her staff to get his attention.

"Oh.. um... Hello?" _Great.. another midget with weird hair, probably come to hit me as well.._At this point, Saito's opinion of mage's ranged from 'bunch of jerks' to 'bunch of inept perverts'.

"Food, kitchen." With her mission complete, Tabitha turned and walked away, praying to the founder that Louise wouldn't over react to her actions. It was something rather innocent, but with her temper, the pinkette might view it as an insult. Especially with Kirche taunting her.

* * *

Volibear was having a good morning until about thirty seconds ago. Tabitha was kind enough to share her bed, which frankly was more than big enough for the pair of them. Breakfast was decent. He wasn't one to complain about free food.

He'd have preferred to hunt, and earn his meal, but seeing as he was now tiny, he didn't really have a choice. Especially when his current size was something he'd consider a light snack back in the Freljord. The fact the maid held herself back cuddling him was another blessing.

_What is it with women and trying to hug me?... _The champion thought as he brought himself back to reality. Specifically the reality where he was being smothered by a girl's chest. It was a struggle, but eventually he got his paws in place and managed to push himself free of the devil women.

_I'm an Ursine, dammit! I am not some stuffed animal to be played with at the drop of a hat!_ Volibear thought with a small growl, which seemed to have the opposite effect on the tanned, red-head than he intended.

"Aww, don't worry little guy. I won't hurt you. I just want to give you a hug." Kirche said as she got down on her knees, holding her arms out to invite Volibear closer.

_Not buying it. I know a trap when I see one. _"Not going to happen women. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me..." Volibear grumbled back, casting a glance at his summoner, seeing the hint of amusement in her eyes as she continued to read her book, gently petting Flame with her left hand.

"Pwease. I'm sorry. I got a little excited. I promise not to do it again..."

_She's lying through her teeth... _"Women.. I've fought mages who could be considered gods, veteran warriors whose body count is among the thousands, and countless terrors from beyond the void.. so just let me warn you... try and kill me again, and I'll show you exactly why I'm the Thunder's Roaaaah-"

"Aww you are so cute~ Tabitha~ We are so sharing him from now on~" Kirche cut Volibear's speech short by tackling him to the ground, shoving his fuzzy head into her chest again, giggling quietly as the tiny cub struggled against her thin arms for air.

_How is this damn women so strong?! _Volibear would have roared for everyone to hear, but that'd have been wasting precious oxygen that was being restricted by the evil mounds of flesh being shoved in his face. Sadly the truth of the matter wasn't that Kirche was unusually strong, he was just very weak. Weak and tiny. Weak, tiny and absolutely adorable. And he hated it.

Tabitha just shrugged, knowing it was mostly a joke. Hopefully. _Cause he is first and foremost, -my- cuddle toy. _The ice mage usually went along with her friends antics cause very little was suicidal or brave enough to get in the fire mage's way, but with first hand experience of how fluffy her familiar was, it'd take Brimnir himself to give Volibear up.

Tabitha closed her book, deciding it was time to save her familiar from getting choked out by Kirche's skin ship. _Go shopping now, be back for dinner..._

"Hey Kirche! You hear? Louise's familiar insulted Guichi. They are dueling in the Vestri court. You better hurry to get a spot to watch!" A random third year shouted at Kirche before running off, obviously wanting to watch the show. Volibear took this opportunity to escape from Kirche's clutches, landing on the soft ground with a dull thud and a loud gasp for sweet, sweet, oxygen.

He didn't give Kirche time to refocus her attention back at himself, instead making a hasty, _I'm not a coward, I'm a survivalist,_ retreat to his summoner's side, hoping to any god, spirit or element that'd listen that he'd be safe from the red-headed she-witches clutches for at least five minutes.

"My, my. How brave of him..." Kirche mused before standing up, temporarily forgetting her newest little cutey. "Want to go watch, Tabitha?"

Tabitha just shrugged, giving Volibear a small scratch behind the ear before standing up herself to follow behind her taller friend. _Just to make sure Guiche doesn't accidentally kill him._

"Poor kid... taking on a mage with no prior combat training..must got a death wish.." Volibear growled quietly to himself as he padded along beside Tabitha on all four legs. He found it easier to walk on all four in this smaller form... he just hoped that he figured out a way to get back to normal soon... all this cuddling was starting to drive him mad. _Wonder if I can get a few punches in on this Guiche kid... would be a good way to get rid of stress._

**AN: Well this was fun. I probably should just mention this, but if you are looking for a serious, plot driven story. You may wish to find it somewhere else, cause this is going to be nothing but me making terrible jokes with literally tons of fluff. But I'm glad everyone seems to like this story~ Now for me to get working on Someone to Protect (Shameless self plug). Also, did a one-shot called The Mist Rises, which I really could use some feedback on, so if you got 5 minutes to read it and tell me how terrible it is, please do. Regardless~ I'll see you all next time~ Hope you enjoyed the chapter~ Have fun**

**Ps: Yes, I feel ashamed for my terrible pun of a title, but I regret nothing.**


	4. Cubs, Idiots and Beatings Pt1

_It barely lasted a minute.._ Volibear thought with a frown as they waited for Louise's familiar to show. It was irrational, but Volibear was still blaming the kid for his current situation. Specifically being carried like a teddy bear in Kirche's arms as a group of girls came over to pet him.

_It's insulting.. all this touching, and petting and the stupid baby voices... I'm older than all of you damn it! Stop treating me like a newborn!_Of course Volibear didn't voice any of these thoughts. Why? Cause no one would hear them over the chatter of half a dozen girls trying to get a piece of his furry behind... figuratively of course.

_At this rate I'm going to get fat from being carried everywhere... I have legs for a reason, dammit!_ Apparently the girls found Volibear's frustrated face lovable. The Ursine barely understood women back in Runeterra, these alien women were twice as bad. So he did what any smart bear would do.

_Keep my mouth shut, and hope they forget about me sooner or later._ Oh he could only pray.

"About time you showed familiar. I was expecting you to run like a coward, but I guess even a commoner such as yourself has some standards."

_Well that was rude._ Volibear snorted quietly. _Guess the show is starting. _The Ursine just laid back in the embrace of his red-haired jailor as he watched the quick bante-...squabble. Banter implies some witty dialogue was exchanged. _They are just cubs Volibear.. remember that. They are allowed to be a bit stupid._

That thought did little to reassure him as he continued to watch his fellow familiar, trying to form an opinion on the boy. _Either a complete civilian or one of the best actor's I've ever seen._

No one would dare call Volibear an amateur when it came to battle. He'd killed more people or animals then he could remember, and like most veteran's he'd developed and trusted his gut feeling. Which was screaming at him, mostly using words that start with 's' and end in 'laughter', with the familiar as the likely target.

Volibear gave Tabitha a quick look, trying to see if he could read her thoughts. He came up blank, mostly. The majority of her face was hidden behind her book, but he could still see the alertness. _Interesting... Must have had similar thoughts.._

With that in mind, Volibear turned back to the 'action'. Mostly just listening to the blonde cub explain his magic. Not the brightest move, but then again if he was trying to two-time a pair of girls, he was an idiot by definition.

Still, the bronze golems were impressive from an aesthetic standpoint at least. The blonde cub certainly had a flair for showmanship.

The fight was over in Volibear's mind after the golem landed the first punch. The kid couldn't react fast enough, so that threw the actor theory out the window. The familiar was just another cub. An average, everyday cub who'd been dropped off here, to get his human behind beat into next week.

"Kirche..." Volibear growled out quietly, getting the red head's attention.

"Yes cutey?" Kirche beamed back, happy that her adorable new friend was actually calling her something other than 'women' or 'she-devil'.

"Would you.. Put me down. Please."

"Why?" _Odd..He isn't struggling.._

"I'm going to teach a cub a lesson in humility... and if you put me down, instead of forcing me to escape I'll.." _Damn this place... making me resort to bargaining like this.. _"I'll let you _play_ with me for an hour without trying to escape.." Volibear said 'play' in a tone most people reserved for their most hated enemies, but Kirche didn't notice.

Instead she gave him a small kiss on the forehead, called him an adorable little thing, wished him the best of luck and set him down.

Tabitha noticed the movement, raising an eyebrow at her familiar who gave a quick nod towards Guiche. _Interesting... challenge him?.. Good enough standard.. I'll observe to see how he performs in combat.. step in myself if he gets too injured... and kill Guiche if he damages Volibear's fur..._

The ice mage just nodded back, giving her approval.

Volibear took a breath, knowing what was going to follow was a gamble. He had a guess that whatever turned him into a cub was reversible.. probably the universe giving him a hand, since very few of the doors here were his size... hopefully using some of his magic would get him back in fighting condition..._And if not, I'll just bite the kid. I may not be as strong as before, but these teeth can still do some damage._

With that thought in mind, Volibear made his way into the clearing, ignoring the whispers of the students, and the various looks he was getting, a mix of curiosity, and worry at 'a little sweetheart' like himself getting hurt. The only one who didn't seem worried was Tabitha, but she already had multiple back up plans ready in case things went south.

Even the combatant's took notice of his arrival, the bronze golem taking advantage of it's opponent's lack of attention to get another harsh punch into the kid's unguarded stomach, sending him rolling into the dirt, face first on the ground.

Guiche took a moment to watch the snow-white bear, recognizing it as Tabitha's familiar, halting his golem from taking any further action until the creature cleared the grounds. The one that could talk apparently, and was responsible for the blue haired girl's new popularity, since most wanted to meet the little cub. Personally he didn't see why. Verdandi was a much finer specimen of class, grace, and excellence.

The blond frowned slightly when instead of moving, the bear took a seat next to the commoner's head, who seemed to be struggling to stay awake. _Good, now hopefully he'll yield. This entire endevour has left a bad taste in my mouth._

Volibear gently patted his fellow familiar's head. "Hey cub. You still alive?"

"Um..." Saito blinked, wondering if he hadn't notice Guiche's golem give him a hit to the head. After all the bear was talking. To him. And he thought this place couldn't get any weirder.

Apparently Saito wasn't paying attention to the recent happenings last night. Tsk tsk. Maybe do a little less laundry, and instead live a little... _Actually.. that's a bad lesson to teach..Um... work, then play. Much more fulfilling._

"I'll take that as a yes. Rest, cub. Leave the fighting to a warrior. Even in this form, I'm sure I can teach the blonde one some manners." Volibear gave the kid another reassuring pat on the shoulder, before turning to glare at the golem in front of him. _Bronze.. hm.. would be nothing in my normal form.. for now.. avoid the turret's go straight for the nexus.._ The ursine shaman grinned. Nothing like an easy win.

The student's were stunned. Tabitha's familiar could talk, and more importantly it was challenging Guiche.

_What is with today?!_ "Tabitha! Control your familiar!" The blonde turned to look at the shorter ice mage, who just shrugged back. "Don't just shrug! I'm fine teaching a common pleb some manners! But I would never stoop so low as to willingly attack a baby animal!"

Volibear just snorted, loud enough for everyone to hear over the growing whispers. "Child, I can make my own decisions. And I assure you. I am far above a small cub such as yourself. I thought being a noble, meant you acted... well.. noble."

The small bear grinned as he continued, cutting off a retort before Guiche could build up steam. "After all, I find it hard to believe, that someone of your heritage, of the such a pure and prestigious blood line would be willing to mercilessly beat on an unarmed child. Especially one who helped a pair of women defend their honor." Volibear nodded in the direction of Katie and Montmorency.

"Now are we going to sit here, or will you accept my challenge like a man, cub." Guiche felt a small chill go up his spine as Volibear smiled.

_Those teeth are not for cute, little love bites.. still.. I can't let this slide.. come on Guiche. Get it together. You're from a military family. Your father would be ashamed of you running away from some baby bear... even if it looks like it could bite my arm off with ease..._

"Fine, familiar. I accept your challenge!" Guiche took his normal pose, ignoring the shouts for his blood from the gathered female audience.

Volibear just coughed, looking at the blonde, then the other familiar. _Ugh.._With a bit of reluctance, Volibear bit onto the blue cotton collar quickly dragging the defeated familiar over to the pink-haired cub he vaguely remembered as his summoner. _Kid owes me for this..._

"Here... let him rest for a bit." Volibear warned, before pawing back to his starting place.

"Well.. I have already introduced myself to the crowd... so.. um.. if you would?" Guiche was starting to lose steam. There was no way he was coming out of this looking like the good guy. _I'm attacking a defenseless fuzzball! How am I not the bully?! Even my sweet Montmorency is looking at me with contempt!_

"Volibear, as for titles, I have none you would recognize or care for."

"Alright, then we shall duel until either of us yield. Do you find these terms agreeable?"

"Good enough." Volibear stood on his hind legs, his full height coming up to just below Guiche's waist. _Soon as the signal is given.. rush the cub, give him a few smacks... and possibly ask Marteau for a snack..._

**An: Rather rare of me to leave on a cliff hanger.. but since I'm being a nice guy and updating this earlier than I expected I had to make a compromise somewhere, well aside from the quality. Still hope you all enjoy and hope to see you again in a week or two :)  
**


	5. Beating Cubs and Idiots Pt2

_Me, and my big mouth._ Volibear reprimanded himself as he dodged another swipe from the sole Valkyrie that stood between him and victory. _I don't know who to be ashamed of more. Myself for being bested by a cub. _Annie doesn't count. That little.. thing is pure, evil wrapped up in a bow and silly purple dress. _Or said cub who's too chicken to just finish the fight._

* * *

Guiche had a problem. The 'fight' had been going on for about five minutes now and they were stuck in a stalemate. The little fuzzball couldn't get past the Valkyrie and the Valkyrie couldn't land a blow on the already mentioned puff of fur.

_That and I don't want to hurt the little guy... The last thing is the -entire- female population to hate me.._Guiche shivered slightly. He was by no means stupid, and even he could taste it in the air. The collective killing intent of every female student, along with some of the more gentler male students, in the school was waiting, just waiting for him to make a wrong move and hurt their little Fuzzywuzzy.

_Damned if I do, damned if I don't.. maybe if... oh.. ooooh... oooh Guiche, you beautiful, blonde, Founder's Gift to Women. You are a genius._ The noble boy had a plan now, and if he got lucky he'd be the toast of the town. _Oh it's times like these I wish I could just kiss myself._

* * *

"Earth Pillar!"

Volibear swore under his breath as a square of dirt, twice his size rose from beneath his feet in an attempt to throw the bear into the sky. T _Apparently the cub isn't a one trick pon- _Any compliment was cut off by his adorable, _Shut up, _face hitting the ground with barely a sound as Volibear tried to take a step to the side, ducking under another bronze fist. _Could have sworn that rock wasn't there before..Thankfully the Valkyrie isn't attacking.. odd.._

Getting back to his feet before Guiche took advantage of the situation, Volibear charged towards the blonde. Only to trip over another rock that he -knew- wasn't there before. _What!?_

* * *

Tabitha observed the battle with quiet confidence, she had a gut feeling that her Volibear would win. Said confidence had taken a few blows though. Why? Her familiar couldn't seem to take more than a few steps and off-balance swings before falling onto his cute furry butt to the giggles and laughs of her peers.

_Odd... Interference from outside source? Unlikely. Guiche? Probably? Earth Pillar? Too-.. oh._

If she didn't have an image to keep up, Tabitha would have face-palmed as Volibear tripped again, and again, and again, and again and again in an attempt to give Guiche a good pounding.

* * *

_I'll kill this little sh- _One stumble.

_I'll make him into mush-_ Two stumble.

_Turn him into a pie-_ Red stumble.

_Then feed it to his moth-_ Blue Stumble.

Volibear growled in the back of his throat as the crowd either laughed or shouted support for him to try again, most of them just wanting to see him trip cause it was just that adorable. He'd figured out exactly what the blonde pest was doing. Raising a small block of earth every time he tried to take a step. The worst part? If he was only a bit bigger, those little pebbles blocking his path would have been easy to ignore.

_The cub's probably expecting me to just surrender out of embarrassment... well then... he's. Got. Another. Thing. Coming.._

Thinking of a thousand and one ways to make Guiche Quiche after this, Volibear picked himself up, glaring at the Valkyrie that watched only a few short steps away from him, to the left of his arrogant cub of a summoner. It was time for the little bear to change tactics, and hope to the elements, spirits, whoever would listen, that his plan would work.

Volibear dropped to all four, to Guiche's raised eyebrow. All of the Ursine's previous attempts had been on his back two legs. _Perhaps he's giving up?_ The thought passed through the blonde's mind as he watched the little thing paw it's way over to the bronze golem.

Guiche kept his rose ready in case the bear had one last trick up his sleeve.. fur, up his fur.

_That's right cub. Sit back, shut up, and wait to get trounced. You face Volibear of the Thunder's Roar._ Volibear smirked as he tapped the bronze statue once, twice, then a third time. _Let the storm follow in my wake._

* * *

Tabitha put her book away the moment her familiar dropped down on all four. She had a feeling. A gut feeling that this is where the fight began. Her adorable, little familiar found a way to win, now she just had to watch.

_How? Speed? No. Earth Pillar. Locked down. Magic? Curious. Shaman? Possible. Elements? Shamanism usually fire, earth, etc.. Title though.. Thunder's Roar.. Lightning? High level magic if so..Thunder.. Storm.. water and wind? Mayhaps.._ The petite girl's mind started to race as she watched her familiar walk over to Guiche's golem.

She even raced an eyebrow as Volibear 'playfully' tapped the Golem the first time, then the second time, and finally the third time. The moment Volibear's claw hit, she felt a pull in her chest, the feeling she usually got when casting a spell. Something wanted to use her mana, an almost miniscule amount compared to her reserves. Quickly putting the dots together, Tabitha made the split second decision to allow it.

Then Volibear and the Golem exploded in a small cloud of electricity and the sound of metal being torn apart. _Wrong choice? Mayhaps.._ Tabitha sweat-dropped, wondering if she killed her familiar.

* * *

Guiche blinked. One moment his opponent was playing with golem, then next he was nearly blinded by a localized thunderstorm. He'd almost blame it on Tabitha. After all she had a reputation as the strongest student in the school, and her familiar losing would certainly damage it. D_oesn't seem like something she'd do.. Then again not even Kirche can tell what's going through her head half the time._

Movement in the smoking crater of where his golem and Tabitha's familiar once stood, brought him out of his quick trip into his head. The blonde barely had time to duck as a mass of metal nearly took his head of his pretty little shoulders. He hit the dirt along with a few of his classmates in the missiles path, wondering what the hell that was.

A small part in the back of his mind was voicing the possibility that the remains of his golem were used against him, but he brushed that off. _Not a chance. As if something that makes Louise look like a giant could toss a half ton brick of bronze._

So lost in his denial, and not yet looking up, Guiche didn't notice the crowd's jaw collectively drop until he saw a shadow pass over him. Probably a teacher come to check if he was alright. As he looked up, expecting Colbert's kind, bald self, he saw fur. Lots and lots of fur with polished metal and large, glowing blue gems in places on the nine and a half-foot giant before him.

Most would expect the boy's mind to be racing at this. But no. Oooh no. The only thought going through the head of the Gramont heir was the ever so desperate call for his mother. "I supposed you're expecting some unbearable pun?"

* * *

The word's feral and cruel would be best used for the smile that was spreading across Volibear's face as he looked at the fear in Guiche's eyes. "Hello Cub. Do you require some assistance? Or are you willing to finish this?"

"I.. um.. well.. it's kinda.." Guiche gulped as he started to stand up.

_Oh no you don't. _Volibear leaned forward suddenly, offering the 'poor boy' a paw, grinning as Guiche yelped in surprise at the sudden movement before falling back into the dirt. "Careful cub. You've already been caught as an adulterer, don't wish to stain your reputation any further as someone who enjoys rolling around in the dirt."

Guiche's reaction was expected, he scrambled to his feet, straightened his back and forced himself to look up at the giant. "Of course not. Now take your place and we shall continue this!" The blonde spat back, the insult overriding his screaming survival instinct.

Volibear grinned as he took the steps needed to get back to his starting place, ignoring the looks he was getting. _Oh. I am going to enjoy this.._

* * *

Tabitha resisted the temptation to rub her eyes in shock. Her little fuzzball turned into a giant monster of fur and steel. She could have jumped for joy if there weren't so many people watching. _So cool!_

"Tabitha.. you.. well.. now we know why Cutey is -your- familiar.." Kirche said quietly, more than a bit shocked, wondering if Volibear's fur was still as soft as before.

The blue-haired girl just nodded as Guiche and Volibear got ready for round two. _First round, draw. Second round?_ Tabitha scanned Volibear's massive form. _Win.. crushing, curb-stomping win._

* * *

"Valkyrie!" Guiche shouted as he summoned a squad of ten golem, not willing to take a chance against the monster before him.

_Oh please.. now you're just feeding me.._ Volibear suppressed a grin as the bronze knights circled around him, not making a move to stop their progress at all. After all, why not have some fun? It was deserved at this point.

Four golems split from the group attacking from the cardinal directions, spears held up, ready to turn him into a bear-kabob. Guiche wasn't playing around anymore. He was angered by the insults and scarred for his life from the mass of muscle giving him a death glare.

Volibear doesn't even flinch as the spears bit into his flesh. It was little more than a mosquito bite after it passed through his fur. He barely felt a thing. But it certainly had the right reaction, gathered student's gasping in shock, thinking Guiche killed Tabitha's familiar. Guiche himself grinning at his success until he caught up with everyone else, his look turning to horror.

Tabitha herself didn't react. She could tell from the look in her familiar's eye this was just a show.

Without saying a word Volibear raises a paw, placing it on the helmet of the Golem directly in front of him, before crushing it into scrap metal with ease, his eyes never leaving Guiche's as he drops the bronze pulp to the dirt, it's headless body following shortly.

Not waiting for Guiche to make his move, Volibear brought his arms back to the Golem's at his sides, picking them up by the torso to smash them together into one lump of magicked metal before turning on the Golem behind him. **Frenzy** always was his favorite ability.

* * *

If asked to describe what happened to the fourth golem, the collective answer would be 'We don't know. One minute it was there, the next it was turned into countless shreds of steel.' Years later, students are still finding bits of bronze in the Vestri court.

* * *

All the blood in Guiche's face drained down to his feet as Volibear turned back to face him. The familiar just turned four of his golems into scrap in the time in the blink of his eye, and was now walking towards the blonde, stood frozen in fear.

Volibear grinned as he leaned down to whisper into the blonde's ear. "Cub." Guiche shivered at the voice, low and dangerous. "You are a noble. Act like it. Your job is to the people. Do something as foolish and pathetic as injuring another cub for your own pride, and you'll be joining the golem's in the scrap yard... is this clear?"

Guiche nodded mutely, not trusting his voice.

"Good, now scram and think of what you have done cub." Volibear turned around, dropping back down to four paws, walking towards his master.

* * *

Tabitha rode on Volibear's back, the armor seeming to appear and disappear at her familiars will, as they left the courtyard, leaving the students to their gossip, or in Louise's case to take her familiar to the infirmary. Kirche was quiet, surprisingly, but the ice mage could tell she was just debating what questions to ask first.

But now, Tabitha didn't care as she sprawled out on her familiar's now giant back. To her **the** question had already been answered. The only one she cared bout since first laying eyes on her familiar's transformation, and frankly the only one she would have down right ordered her familiar, in a stern voice even, to answer.

Tabitha felt like she was floating on a cloud as she walked. A giant, puffy, soft cloud that she'd sooner commit high treason that give up. _It is soft..._Were the last coherent thought's of a certain mage before she drifted off into an unplanned nap.

**An: Boom, another chapter for everyone. Hope you all enjoyed it~ But ya. This was interesting. A warning though, next chapter will be nothing more than fluff.  
Anyways, I have a small poll going on in my profile for future updates and stuff. Mostly just a question bout me and my overactive imagination, particularly on whether or not you, the reader, would prefer me to focus on my current stories (Someone to Protect, Embrace the Storm, or Lich + Vampire [I swear, that's getting an update soon]) or would you rather just see me start a story, put out the prologue and the idea to see who's interested in what.  
**

**Some of you are probably wondering why I'm asking this, but it's just cause I have an overactive imagination (and a growing list of 20+ stories) and I'm curious to everyone's opinion.**

**Regardless~ I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you next time for more~**


	6. Fluffy in Frills

There was little Volibear enjoyed more than a post fight nap, and the sun, the shade, even the breeze were perfect. It was a one in a million day for a pleasant nap outside. Too bad a problem he had even in his world had decided to follow him to the next.

He'd hoped that showing off his true form would scare the cubs away.. but no.. if anything it almost seemed to encourage the tykes. After all, in his mini form he was too small to be handled by more than a couple people at once. But now, now he was a nine foot tall giant with fur as soft as a cloud.

_Which the cubs can't get enough of.._ Volibear sighed. He was surrounded on all sides, his master napping on his back, seemingly able to ignore the wave of 'aww's' and soft coo's he was enduring. Other students, the bold, brave or in some cases stupid decided to follow Tabitha's example and take a seat by his side to have a quick nap.

Kirche charged them for the privilege of course, but still. Volibear felt like a cheap stuffed bear, to be loaned out as they wish. Sadly, just like in the League, he could never bring himself to complain. He'd sooner die than admit it out loud but the scratches were pleasant, and the fact that he could cheer the cubs up brought a smile to his face. It was his eternal weakness.

'Under all that armor, muscle and thunder Volibear, you really are nothing but a big softy. A giant pile of fur and cuddles.' Were Sejuani's exact words.

_Well Sejuani. A warrior can't wear their armor for all eternity. There are times when even the strongest must relax, if just for a moment or they may burn themselves out before they are truly needed. _Was his answer then and now.

Volibear almost purred as a certain brown haired first year found a sensitive spot behind his ears. _I could get used to this._ The giant bear smirked as the rhythmic scratching lulled him to sleep, thanking the spirits that the cubs were more interested in his immense size and fur instead of the fact he probably scared the blonde cub for life.

_Hopefully the blue cub makes it.. he doesn't seem like much, but he's got fire in him._ The familiar thought with a yawn before falling asleep.

Twenty minutes later, the majority of the lazing students got a rude awakening as their giant pillow and back rest disappeared in a puff of smoke back to his tiny form to the amusement of a watching Kirche as she counted her take. The only one who managed to sleep through the change was Tabitha, with her arms now rapped around Volibear like the oversized cuddle toy he was.

* * *

"Up." Tabitha gently tapped at the sleeping forms of Kirche and Volibear with her stave. Yesterday had been fun, even Tabitha would admit that. But they had class today and Tabitha was the best student in her year, much less the school. _And I don't intend on losing my perfect attendance._

"Ugh.. Tabitha... no need to be so loud.. I'm up.." Kirche complained as she reluctantly threw of the covers. _I always forget how much of an early riser she is.._ Though Kirche couldn't complain. The sleep over last night had been amazing. An entire night full of teasing and cuddling with her Cutey was cheap compared to the hour of sleep she lost out on.

Volibear for his part just kept snoring away. Years in the League had taught him to sleep through anything he desired, be they void terror's looking for breakfast or incompetent summoner's destroying half the compound in an attempt of creating a new spell. Magic was chaotic, and Volibear wasn't going to let that stop him from his beauty sleep.

"Up." The blue-haired mage repeated herself, poking Volibear in the side. His response? Roll over into the covers to form a shield from the rude object that tried to bring him out of his bream world of meat and snow. Sadly Tabitha wasn't having any of it.

"Up." Tabitha said for the third, and final time as she levitated Volibear and his personal cocoon of sheets of the bed by a good few feet, before stopping the spell and letting nature take it's course.

_Cubs need to learn a little respect.. or at least the health benefits of a good nights sleep._ Volibear crumbled to himself, as he struggled to free himself from the blankets. He could just tear them to ribbons. _But that'd be rude to the maids and wasteful._

It took the trio another 5 minutes before they left for another day of classes. Most of which passed with relative ease, and only a smiggen of teasing for the pink-haired cub. Seeing as his master was making no move to interfere, Volibear kept back as well. He'd learned in his years that while you are allowed to take pride in your accomplishments. _Unfound arrogance leads to little more than broken bodies and dead comrades._

* * *

"Tabitha~" Kirche sang as she sat down next to her friend. It'd been a few days since the duel, and Louise's familiar was finally healed. _So a perfect time to steal him away. Nothing personal Louise, but someone needs to teach you how to lighten up~_

"Morning." Tabitha greeted back with her usual apathy, Volibear in her lap slowly chewing on a small bundle of marinated pork fat, while she was given a simple breakfast of toast, sausage and eggs, straight from the Head Chef himself.

Not that either small creature was going to complain. Tabitha had always been one of the more tolerable nobles among the students, and a common rumor among the servant's painted her as asking her familiar to intervene to defend not only Siesta but the Zero's commoner familiar. Volibear on the other hand was just cute, and polite. A very rare combo among the nobility.

_Free food is good food._ Was the shared sentiment between master and familiar if they'd be pressed to comment on the treatment, but so far, no one asked.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

Tabitha simply shook her head. It was a rest day for the students, so aside from her usual reading, now with Volibear shaped backrest, she was entirely free. Just the way she liked it.

"Excellent! We are going into town today! I just saw Louise kidnap her familiar, probably off to bribe him away from me! Hah! She'll learn that a Zerbst can't be deterred! We can even do the shopping we missed out on a couple days ago, what do you say?" Kirche leaned across the table with a pout on her face as Tabitha kept slowly flipping through her book.

_Shopping?... Unimportant.. but do need a few things.. could wait..Hassle? Tons.. Staying? No hassle.. _Tabitha gave Kirche's waiting face a slow look over. _Staying... greater hassle.. Get Volibear treat for good behavior and apology._ After all, she wasn't Louise. She'd summoned a clearly sentient creature, who most likely had a family and friends left behind. It was only right she treat him with something bordering on respect or kindness.

After all, what kind of monster would she be, if she treated Volibear like a common dog?

Tabitha's mind went back to the memory of how Volibear's claws cut through bronze like wet paper. _Answer? Dead monster._

So Tabitha gave in with a small nod as she finished her breakfast. Volibear was only half paying attention to the conversation. All he knew was that they were going to a town, something regarding Kirche's chest having a weird accent, and the blue cub.

No, Volibear was lost in thought. _One step at a time Volibear.. first you need a way home.. -then- you kidnap the chef... the food in the league has nothing on this... what I would do for some of Gragas's ale right now.. _He was so lost in thought, he missed the devious smirk that Kirche sent his way as the trio went to leave.

* * *

"I hate you..."

"Aww isn't he so adorable~ Girls, go get the other one! No, no! Not that one! The pink one!"

"I hate all of you.." Volibear spoke up, only to be ignored.

"There it is~ Look at this cute whooty~"

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to enjoy ever second of it." Again, the small bear cub was ignored.

"Ah~ Kirche darling, you have such good taste. You are right, the blue one looked so much better!"

"I'm going to feast upon your flesh and devour you whole as punishment for this... children will weep upon hearing your name for the memories of what I will do to you... My name shall be carved in blood upon this country, as the thought of what remained of you will drive the most harden soldier to their knees, make the most pious priest renounce their faith in god, and prevent another She-Devil such as yourself from ever coming into existence..." It's not like he was being quiet, sure he wasn't shouting, but he knew everyone in the room could hear him, they just choose to ignore the words coming out of his 'cute wittle' mouth.

Well, except Tabitha. _The traitor.._ She was sitting in a corner, pretending to read a book as Volibear was subjected to the current torture.

_The evil She-devil shall pay for this cruel joke.._ Volibear thought as he continued spewing death threats to Kirche, and the she-devil, the bane of his existence, spawn of all things unholy, mother of deceit, master of treachery and his mortal enemy. _Zilean isn't half as bad as -her-._

Her, being the tailor that Kirche dragged himself and Tabitha to on their day off. At first he'd agreed. His master was a young women, and in his limited experience with woman that weren't trying to kill him in various creative ways, he was led to believe that women liked shopping, or clothes, or whatever else it was that girl cubs did.

Until they decided he needed some clothing. Of course he protested.. _But noooo. Since I'm Tabitha's familiar I have to come along and do as I'm told... after all I wouldn't be so rude as to make a girl cry now would I?.. Funny enough I don't see Flame anywhere.._

Unannounced to Tabitha and Volibear, Flame was keeping a discreet eye on Louise and Saito for his master's later plans. Leaving Volibear to curse him as the second traitor in this grand conspiracy against his pride.

So here they were, in a store that specialized in making dolls and stuffed toys for nobility, with Volibear standing on a stool as Kirche and the She-Devil used him to play dress up. It didn't start off too bad. A few suits, respectable wear. He'd even gotten to try on a set of toy armor after it'd been magicked into his size along with a top hat and monocle.

But it soon went to hell, or more specifically, the She-Devil took over. Kirche was content to let her Cutey stay as the knight in shining armor through it all, but no. _The She-Devil had to bring out the dresses._

So there he stood, four dresses later, in a frilly pink ball gown, with little black bows in his fur and a little bit of blush on his cheek. _Why? I don't even know.._

"Aww.. if only there was a way I could get a picture of this.." The She-Devil spoke up as she looked over her work.

_Like hell I'd let you!_ Volibear growled under his breath.

Kirche came up behind Volibear to hug him in what had been dubbed his cute-form. _Not that I had a say in the matter._ No, that was Kirche again. All of this was her fault. _I'll just rip up a dress or something of hers when we get back to the academy.. that'll be payback enough.._

"Oh~ Just when I think you can't get any cuter~"

_Spirit's please... save me from this torture, leave me with some semblance of dignity.._ Volibear prayed as the She-Devil took the dress off of him, muttering something about a lime green ballerina's outfit. _I'm visiting Marteau tonight.. I need alcohol.. and Tabitha can suffer through her betrayal by sleeping alone tonight.._

With his master's punishment in mind, Volibear put on a grim face and continued mumbling death threats at the continued torture.


End file.
